Pokemon: The Great Adventure
by smashpikachu123
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Steven and his friends, so he can accomplish his dream as Pokemon Master! But many secrets are inside of Steven... No flaming, but review please! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own Steven!
1. GA:1 The Begining of an Adventure

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon! But I own Steven!

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone and Thank You for reading my story of Pokemon: The Great Adventure, review or make suggestions for the story, please.

**Pokemon: The Great Adventure**

Okay, So the year is 3217, I will be the Narrator of this wondorous and breathtaking adventure. Today is the day of Dawn Hikari's first day as a pokemon trainer. Dawn woke up from her bed and her blue eyes shot up as she remembered what today was. Oh my gosh! today is the day! Dawn said to herself as she got up and rushed to get ready on her journey. (Just to let you guys know, she doesn't look any different than she does in the anime) Good morning Dawn! Johanna said

Good morning mom!!! I bet you know what today is! remarked Dawn

Yes I do Dawn but you have to eat breakfast first Johanna said

Dawn sighed, Okay...

Dawn started eating breakfast, too be more specific, eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice but then Johanna asked a very important question.

Dawn, what starter pokemon are you going to get? asked Johanna

Dawn thinking, she said, I don't know what starter pokemon I'm going to get,still thinking, she said Maybe Turtwig, or Piplup, or Chimchar! But their are all so cute!!!

Maybe you could figure out after breakfast, said Johanna.

Bye mom! said Dawn Bye Dear! have fun!!! said Johanna

Dawn is reading the postcard looking to see where was Sandgem Town. Let see... It says to take a right, says Dawn

Aw here it is! remarked Dawn. The beautiful town with a beach seems to be quiet at the moment.

Here's the lab! said Dawn Well hello there!!! Pro.Seth said

Huh? you're Pro.Rowan? questioning Dawn

Pro.Rowan?... Oh! Pro. Rowan moved to another region! answering Pro.Seth

Oh, well I'm here to get my starter pokemon! said Dawn.

Okay! let's go inside! remarked Pro.Seth

CRASH!!! The window of the lab crashed into pieces, but not the only thing destroyed, the whole inside of the lab is completely destroyed.

What happened?! questioning Pro.Seth

Oh my gosh! said Dawn

Oh hello Pro.Seth, said one of his assistants, I'm glad to see you...

That's not the problem!!!, shouted Pro.Seth, Staraptor is getting away!!! Go Electivire! Yes sir! said Electivire, Go fetch Staraptor! said Pro.Seth. Electivire used Thunderbolt and hit Staraptor but Staraptor flew away...

Hm... Piplup and Chimchar got away. said Pro.Seth.

I'll go look for them!!! said Dawn

Huh? Are you sure? said Pro. Seth

Yes! One of Those pokemon is my future partner! said Dawn

Hm...Very well, said Pro.Seth, Pro.Seth, um we sent a boy by the name of Steven to find them also, said the assistant. Okay, Dawn, if you find Steven... Help him as well, said Pro.Seth Okay!!! said Dawn

Dawn ran out of the lab and into the forest to find the lost pokemon, but she didn't look where she was going and...BAM! she ran into someone. OW!!! said Dawn, Are you okay? said Steven

Are you Steven? questioned Dawn. Yes, I'm Steven from the Hoenn region! Steven is a white haired kid, with an official Hoenn league headband. Who are you? questined Steven. I'm Dawn! Pro.Seth told me to help you to find the starter pokemon. said Dawn.

Hm...really? said Steven. Okay! Lets go! BAM!!! What happened? Dawn and Steven came to find out what happened and they found Chimchar and Piplup.

Come back here you dirty monkey!!! Piplup then uses Bubble. The Bubble attack was no use against, I'll beat you with my Mach punch! said Chimchar. Calm down you guys! said Dawn.

BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!!

What?! said Dawn. Target acquired! said Agent S, As her Salamence used flamethrower. Go Charizard! said Steven, Dawn get on! Who me? You must take alot of risks, said Dawn, I try, said Steven

Charizard use Fire Blast! said Steven, Charizard's intense burn of heat flipped Salamence in the air and landed in another part of the forest. An army of Flygons and Salamences! shouted Dawn. I see them!!! said Steven.

Use flamethrower on all of them!!! said Steven. All of them fell into the forest and retreated.

They're gone... said Dawn, Let's go back to the lab, said Dawn, staring at Staraptor flying with Piplup and Chimchar.

So which starter pokemon do you guys want? asked Pro.Seth, Piplup! said Dawn. Piplup! said Steven. Chimchar fell over anime-style as Dawn and Steven took the pokeballs and the pokedexes. Hey Pro.Seth, we've been attacked by a gang, do you know who they are? It's not a gang I would know... said Pro.Seth

Oh well, thanks any way, said Steven, Pro. Seth, I need you to store pokemon I got from the Hoenn region. Sure said Pro. Seth. Dawn stretched out her arms and said Bye Pro.Seth! Yeah Bye! said Steven. Bye!!! said Pro.Seth. Well I guess we should go on an adventure together, said Steven. Yeah, after what we've been through. said Dawn.


	2. GA:2 Team Galactic's Worst Nightmare

**Team Galactic's Worst Nightmare**

Our heroes are found in a forest as they go to Dawn's first contest, They come across an old friend. Dawn!!! said Kengo. Kengo? questioned Dawn. Hey Dawn, Oh who's is this? said Kengo. This is Steven, He's my new friend! said Dawn. Oh really, said Kengo. Hi! said Steven, bringing out his hand to shake, but Kengo just stand there. Okay... said Steven.

How about a battle, said Kengo. A battle? Okay! said Steven. Go Piplup! said Steven. Go Turtwig! said Kengo. Piplup use Bubblebeam!!! (not very effective) commanded Steven. Turtwig use Razor Leaf!!! (super effective) said Kengo

Turtwig's Razor Leaf slashed Piplup with a great amount of force, as Piplup's Bubblebeam attacked Turtwig. Alright Piplup use Icy Wind!!! What?! said Kengo. Turtwig is unable to battle, Piplup wins!

Good job Kengo!!! said Steven. Ignoring Steven, Kengo said Bye Dawn! Bye Kengo! said Dawn. Hey look a Starly! said Steven. I'm going to capture it! Go Piplup! Piplup use Water Pulse! Starly got hit by the blast and fell to the ground. Go Pokeball! Thump! Thump!Thump! Click!Alright, I caught a Starly!!! Steven walked up to a lab and go inside. Steven, what are you doing?! said Dawn Going in this lab...said Steven

Intruder Alert, said a Galactic Grunt. Okay let's battle! said Dawn. You want to battle Dawn? said Steven. Yeah! said Dawn. Go Stunky! said Galactic Grunt. Go Piplup! said Dawn. Stunky use Poison Sting! Piplup use Water Pulse!

Piplup's Water Pulse destroyed the Poison Sting and knocked out Stunky. Retreat shouted Galactic Grunt. Good job Dawn, said Steven. Walking down a long creepy hallway Steven got behind Dawn and scared the ba-jeepers out of her. STEVEN!!! said Dawn. she used her fist and punched Steven. Ow!!! wined Steven. You're mean...

They finally got to the last door and went in. Isn't that Entei! Steven! said Dawn. Kids in a Galactic building is just plain wrong, said Venus. What? said Steven and Dawn.

You better not release Entei, said Venus. I won't release Entei, said Steven. But he will! Piplup used Bubblebeam and destroyed the cage. ROAR!!!! Entei!, Dawn said.

Entei use Fire Blast everywhere and the building was about to crumble. RETREAT!!! said Venus. We have to get out of here! said Steven. Steven and Dawn made it out safely but the lab fell BAM!!!

I get the feeling that it wasn't Team Galactic's lab. said Dawn. Nah! said Steven. 5 minutes later. MY LAB!!! said the crazy professor.

To Be Continued...


	3. GA:3 Dawn's Contest Debut

**Dawn's Contest Debut**

(Reading from Sinnoh Guide Book) Jubilife city is the most industrial city in Sinnoh...said Dawn. This pizza we ordered is the best!!! said Steven. Jubilife city is home to many events... Steven are you listening!? said Dawn.You said something about pizza, right? said Steven. Dawn punches Steven and says, NOOO!!!

A Big bruise comes out of Steven's head and he said Oww!!! Hmm... Hey Dawn, maybe you should talk with Pro. Seth? What? Okay! Maybe I should! said Dawn. Hello Dawn! said Pro.Seth. Hi Pro. Seth! How are you doing? said Dawn. Just fine! Just fine... Oh, Dawn! Your mom left you this pokeball! I'll teleport the pokeball there. said Pro.Seth. I wonder what it is? Go pokeball!!! said Dawn. A Buneary came out of the Pokeball and struck a pose. A Buneary!!! She's so cute!!! Tell mom not too worry! said Dawn.

In a sarcastic voice, Pro.Seth said, Right... Dawn! You should sign in for the contest now. said Steven. Okay...says Dawn. Dawn! said Kengo. Kengo! said Dawn. Steven...says Kengo. Kengo...Steven said. I'm here to enter the pokemon contest, said Kengo.

Really? I am too! said Dawn.You should watch out for Nozomi then... She's the queen of the West Sinnoh pokemon contests, said Kengo as he walked to the registration counter. Nozomi...said Dawn. I'm going to enter I guess, I mean, I don't want to be left out on all the action anyway! said Steven.

I better train my pokemon before it begins! Go Piplup! Piplup! said Piplup. Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!!! said Dawn. Piplup Starts running around non-stop. Piplup! Comeback! said Dawn. Piplup! Piplup! Pliplup! said Dawn.

I can't train pokemon for nothing... said Dawn as she sighed. To become the best pokemon coordinator, you have to believe you can do it and never give up, even in the toughest of times...said Steven.

Steven, that's is the sweetest thing you said too me...Dawn cooed. Huh? I was reading something from this book. said Steven. Dawn fell over anime style. Huh? said Piplup. Good book huh? said Steven.Dawn Punches Steven and said, That's what you get!!! Steven wines and says, You're mean...

The Jubilife contest is about to start!!! said Vivian. The audience cheers loudly. Are you nervous Dawn? said Steven. I got butterflies in my stomach...said Dawn. All right then! Nozomi VS Kengo Dawn VS Steven

Timmy VS Cody Sara VS Casey!!! said Vivian. Wow I'm battling Steven...said Dawn. It's time for the battles!!! The rules are simple! The first too get their opponent too 0 Appeal Points wins!!! said Vivian. Go Buneary!!! said Dawn. Go Piplup!!! said Steven. Buneary use Thunder Punch! (Super effective) said Dawn.

Oh man... Piplup dodge! Then use Water gun! said Steven. Piplup slide across the ground to dodge Buneary then shot a Water gun attack at Buneary's back. Appeal Points: Dawn: 86/100 Steven: 100/100. Buneary use Bounce!!! said Dawn. Piplup watch for Buneary!!! said Steven.

Buneary use Thunder Punch!!! said Dawn. (super effective!) What!!! said Steven. Nooo!!! said Piplup.SLAM!!! Appeal Points: Dawn: 86/100 Steven: 53/100. Piplup use Icy Wind!!! said Steven. Piplup!!! said Piplup. Buneary! No!!! Use Jump Kick!!! said Dawn. Piplup... said Steven.

Piplup is unable too battle, Buneary wins!!! said Vivian as the audience cheers. Steven puts his Thumbs Up and says, Good Job Dawn!!! Yeah! said Dawn. Kengo's Kadabra is unable to battle, Nozomi's Glameow wins!!! said Vivian.

Dawn is watching videos of Nozomi's battle with Kengo and says, She looks tough... Don't be so scared you'll do fine! said Steven. Right... I'll beat her! said Dawn.

Narrator: Will Dawn be able to beat Nozomi, Or will Nozomi truimph over Dawn? Find out in the next chapter! The Final Battle! Contest Style!

To Be Continued...


	4. GA:4 The Final Battle: Contest Style!

**The Final Battle: Contest Style!**

We will start off where we left off from our last chapter, said the Narrator. The battle is about to start!!! said Vivian. Are you ready Dawn? said Steven. Well... said Dawn. You're ready! said Steven pushing Dawn on the stage. Now here is our the player in the left side, Dawn!!! said Vivian. And here is the player on the right side Nozomi!!! said Vivian.

All right let's do this... said Dawn to herself. I won't hold back... said Nozomi. And I won't give up!!! said Dawn and Nozomi to themselves. Go Piplup! said Dawn. Go Glameow! said Nozomi. Piplup use Bubblebeam!!! said Dawn. Glameow use Iron Tail! said Nozomi. Glameow leaped over the Bubblebeam and hit Piplup.

No... said Dawn. Piplup use Water Gun! A huge jet of water hit Glameow as Glameow tries to resist it. Due to Piplup still being a beginner Pokemon, it was tired after using an attack like Water Gun. Now's our chance Glameow! Use Shadow Ball! said Nozomi.

The Shadow Ball hit Piplup and it was strong. It was able to push back Piplup from afar. Piplup and Glameow are banged up after a few of those attacks. Glameow used Iron Tail once again but this time it missed because Piplup jumped and then used... Peck!!! Piplup!!! said Dawn. Piplup still in the air, charged up Peck and hit Glameow. This a spectacular sight! said Vivian. I won't give up... said Nozomi. They're really good, said Kengo. Maybe them and their Pokemon are sync, ...Good ol Dawn!

They are really good... said Volkner, hidden in the crowd. Piplup use Icy Wind! said Dawn. GO DAWN!!! said Steven as Steven's Piplup is doing a good luck dance.

At Twinleaf Town...

Are you watching this Johanna? said Pro.Seth. Yes and I'm proud of her...win or lose. says Johanna as she sheds a tear. She is definitely your daughter. said Pro.Seth. Don't worry said Dawn. She called me the other day and got the Buneary. She said "Don't worry". said Pro.Seth.

Back at Jubilife...

Glameow use Shadow Claw!!! said Nozomi. As Glameow came closer to Piplup. Piplup used... Bubblebeam!!! said Dawn. BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!! the Bubblebeam pushes back Glameow. Glameow use Shadow Ball!!! said Nozomi. Piplup use Bubblebeam!!! said Dawn. The two attacks collided and smoke filled up the stage. Who won...said Kengo and Steven. And the winner is...said Vivian. The smoked cleared up and showed the last standing...Piplup. PIPLUP!!! said Vivian.

She won!!! said Kengo and Steven. Steven and Kengo jump out of there seats and went to go see Dawn. Here is the Jubilife city Contest ribbon! said Vivian. Dawn... I have to keep an eye on her and of course train harder...said Nozomi. I better keep an eye on Steven and Dawn. said Volkner as he walked away.

To Be Continued...


	5. GA:5 The Mystery of Suicune's Aurora

**The Mystery of Suicune's Aurora**

My first ribbon said Dawn. And you'll get your first badge soon Steven. Steven? Steven!!! Huh? What! What Happened?! said Steven. Did you zone out or something? said Dawn. No, I was listening to my Ipod. said Steven. What! Start Listening to me!!! said Dawn using a slingshot on Steven. Help! Okay! Okay! Okay! said Steven. Hey look, said Steven. Auroras... Look at the colors. Yes they are beautiful... But the Sinnoh region doesn't have Auroras, Aren't they only in the artic? questioned Dawn. I don't care, but I'm listening to my "iPod Nano" Generation 22, said Steven.

Hm...said the puzzled Dawn. Not so fast!!! said a Galactic Grunt 1. Every Pokemon you have is now confiscated! OH MY GOD!!! "An iPod Nano" Generation 22!!! We're going to have to confiscate that as well...said Galactic Grunt 2. NO!!!! Not my baby!!! said the whining Steven. Get a hold of yourself Steven!!! said Dawn. Right. said Steven. Go Starly! said Steven. Go Buneary! said Dawn. Go Croagunk! said Galactic Grunt 1. Go Zubat! said Galactic Grunt 2. Buneary use Jump Kick on Zubat! said Dawn.

Zubat use Poison Sting! said Galactic Grunt 2. Buneary dodged the Poison Sting by jumping crazily then Kicked Zubat in the air and Zubat fell to the ground. Starly use Aerial Ace! said Steven. Croagunk use Mach Punch! said Galactic Grunt 1. Starly flew left and right dodging the Mach Punch and hit Croagunk with Aerial Ace. RETREAT!!! said the Galactic Grunts. YEAH THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY IPOD NANO!!! BAM!!! Noo!!! said Steven. What!? said Dawn. They destroyed my iPod because they attacked it with the Poison Sting!!! Yeah that's what you get!!! said Galactic Grunts.

Sheesh! Steven, It's just an iPod. said Dawn. But anyway we have to find Team Galactic. Okay...said Steven. Look another lab. said Steven. Let's go in. said Dawn. Right. said Steven. Steven and Dawn walked down a long hallway and come to a stopwhen they saw. Suicune!!! said Steven and Dawn. How did you get in here? said Steven. Why do I get the feeling you hate us Steven... said Venus. Because I do that's why!!!

Hmm... Suicune feels a high energy reading inside you...maybe it's just him but... said Venus. Suicune is the one making those auroras. said Dawn. Go Starly! said Steven. Use Aerial Ace on Suicune's cage!!! BAM!!! the cage was destroyed and Suicune made more auroras and then the legendary Deoxys came and destroyed the roof of the lab. Deoxys! said Steven. Venus, this may be a bad time but we stole a Shinx!!! said a Galactic Grunt. This is a bad time!!! said Venus. He's using Hyper Beam!!! What! Hyper Beam!!! said Dawn. Deoxys destroyed half the lab and Suicune and Deoxys took their leave and watched the lab crumble.

RETREAT!!! said Team Galactic. Come on let's go!!! said Stevenm picking up Shinx and running out. Right. said Dawn. The lab fell to the ground. I'm sorry about your "iPod Nano" Steven. said Dawn. That's okay because... I got an "iPod Touch" Generation 20!!! What!!! said Dawn.

MY NEW LAB!!! said the crazy professor.

To Be Continued...


	6. GA:6 Oreburgh Gym Battle!

**Oreburgh Gym Battle!!! **

The sun is shining down on Oreburgh City and the Starly are chirping. Steven and Dawn finally made it to Oreburgh City for the gym battle but a battle caused him to watch it. Bayleef use Razorleaf! said Noah. Grotle use your shell as defense! said Jeremy. I see you are interested in my team said Keanu. Huh? said Steven. Oh! Yeah! They are strong! How about we battle?! I accept your challenge. said Keanu. 1 on 1. said Steven.

Go Piplup! said Steven. Go Monferno! said Keanu. Monferno use Mach Punch! said Keanu. Piplup use Peck! Mach Punch hit Piplup and Piplup jumped and dived onto Monferno with a Peck. Monferno use Flame Wheel!!! said Keanu. Piplup use Bubblebeam!!! said Steven. Monferno dodged Bubblebeam because of his speed and flipped in the air and landed on Piplup and left a scorching mark.

Piplup is knocked-out because of burn! said Dawn who was the referee. You were great! said Steven. Yeah you too. said Keanu. Now I must go...said Keanu. Wait! weren't you here to get the first badge? said Steven. I already got it. said Keanu holding it up. Wow... said Steven. Let's go Steven. said Dawn. Okay Roark!!! I challenge you to a gym battle!!! shouted Steven. I accept your challenge boy! said Roark.

All right! Go Piplup! said Steven. Go Onix! said Roark. Get ready for a good battle... said Volkner. Volkner! you scared me! said Dawn. Piplup use Water Gun! said Steven. Onix use Rock Slide! said Roark. Piplup manged to slide through the rocks and used Bublebeam on Onix. ROAR!!! said Onix. Onix!!! Onix use Iron Tail! said Roark.

Piplup! Noo!!! shouted Steven. Piplup was hit!!! Piplup is knocked-out! Go Starly! said Steven. Starly use Aerial Ace! Aerial Ace made a Direct Hit on Onix thus knocking it out. Onix comeback!!! said Roark. Go Geodude! said Roark. Starly use Wing Attack! said Steven. Geodude use Rock Polish! said Roark. Geodude's speed rose! Starly used Wing Attack and attacked Geodude. Geodude use Rock Slide! said Roark. Starly use Tackle! Geodude dodged the Tackle and hit Starly with a Rock Slide. Starly don't give up! use Aerial Ace!!! said Steven. Critical Hit!!! Geodude fainted!

Good job Steven! said Roark. Thanks! said Steven. Now may I present you the Coal Badge! said Roark. All Right! My first badge!!! said Steven. After watching that spectacular battle Steven, I've decided to join you on your adventure... said Volkner. Really!!! said Steven and Dawn. Yeah! said Volkner.

Volkner joins the gang but soon a person from Steven's past appears...

To Be Continued...


	7. GA:7 Groudon's Attack and Steven's past

**Groudon's Attack and Steven's past**

Are you all ready for the attacks Flaming-gan? said Akusame. Yes I'm ready...said Blaze.

**At Oreburgh City...**

Ahh...I'm stuffed...That was some good pizza!!! said Steven. Yes, that was good... said Volkner. What the heck is that? ...an air ship! said Dawn. What?! said Steven. Yes it's an airship...said Volkner. BAM!!! BAM!!! (Airship's missiles) Watch-Out!!! said Dawn. Finally some action! Oh! not including you pizza, Sorry...said Steven. Go Piplup! said Steven. Hmm...Steven. said Blaze. Who are you?! said Steven. I don't believe you remember me Steven...I'm your big brother...said Blaze who took a stance and then had flames in his eyes, literally. What's with the flames in your eyes! said Steven.

This is the Flaming-Gan an eye technique only our family can learn...The Flaming-Gan gives you and your Pokemon the ability to have heat vision and a 360 degree view around you. said Blaze. Who is this Flaming-Gan? Would you like me to kill it for Tsugome? said Akusame ready to pull out his HUGE Zabuza sized sword. Not now...said Blaze. What the heck is that guy with the huge sword...said Volkner. He has blue skin and gills! Only our family can learn it? said Steven. But our family are dead...The investigators never figured out who killed them.

But I did...sais Steven. You did!!! said Steven.Get stronger Steven. said Blaze holding the Blue Orb and being teleported to the airship. BAM!!! ROAR!!! It's Groudon! said Volkner. We have to attack it! said Dawn. Right! Go Piplup! said Steven. Go Buneary! said Dawn. Go Lanturn! said Volkner. Piplup use Bublebeam! said Steven. Buneary use Ice Beam! said Dawn. Lanturn use Water Gun! said Volkner. Groudon is using Earthquake! said Steven. You need help? said Keanu? Yeah all we can get! Go Monferno! said Keanu. Go Grotle! said Jeremy. Go Bayleef! said Noah.

Razor Leaf! said Noah and Jeremy. I'm here too! said Kengo and Nozomi. All Right! said Dawn. Go Glameow use Iron Tail! said Nozomi. Go Grotle use Razor Leaf! said Kengo. Hey whats happening to Piplup? SHWINK!!! Prinplup! I evolved! said Prinplup. Piplup evolved! said Steven. Groudon used Fissure!!! said Kengo. BAM!!! Groudon destroyed 1/4 of the town!!! said Steven.

Prinplup use Bubblebeam!!! said Steven. BAM!!! ROAR!!! This must be the craziest thing I done so far in this fanfic so... GO POKEBALL!!! said Steven. Thump! Thump! Thump! Click! What! You caught Groudon! said Dawn. No...said Steven. We did. I'm gonna give this Pokeball to Pro.Seth so he could bring Groudon in a nice habitat.

Good Idea...said Keanu. Let's go Jeremy and Noah. Bye. said Steven. Bye Kengo!!! Bye Nozomi!!! said Dawn. Bye Dawn!!! said Kengo and Nozomi. Why did he want me...said Steven. Blaze...Tsugome...

Next: Dawn's Second Challenge!

Author's Note: Akusame calls Blaze, Flaming-Gan and Tsugome is an evil organization.

Japanese Words: Gan at the end of Flaming-Gan means eye. Aku in the name Akusame means Devil and Same means Shark.


	8. GA:8 Dawn's Second Challenge!

**Dawn's Second Challenge **

Wow! who knew that a contest would be held Oreburgh City?! said Dawn. I know right! said Kengo. I didn't...said Steven. but I'll be in it anyway... Where's the Princess of the West Sinnoh Contests? said Kengo. Hmm...You mean Nozomi? She left...said Dawn. Oh...said Kengo. Time for the Contest!!! said Vivian. Okay said Dawn...Go Piplup! I won't let it easy on you Dawn! Go Shinx! said Steven. Well me neither! said Dawn. Shinx use Thundershock! said Steven. Piplup use Bubblebeam! said Dawn.

Piplup got hit by Thundershock but Piplup jumped and used Bubblebeam and hit Shinx. Shinx use Thunderbolt! Shinx spun in the air and powered up a Thunderbolt. Piplup Water Wall! said Dawn. Piplup shielded the attack but not for long... Shinx lunged at Piplup with a Thunderbolt, Breaking Piplup's shield and doing severe damage as well. Piplup use Aqua Torpedo! said Dawn. Aqua Torpedo?! said Steven. Aqua Torpedo is a move in which you focus water energy in the middle of the body and shoots a torpedo made of water. said Volkner. Shinx use Spark while spinning in the air! said Steven.

Shinx began spinning in the air releasing electrical charges and hit the water torpedo. Shinx was using Spark as an electrical shield and when he through the water torpedo, he lunged at Piplup and use Thunder fang. Piplup! said Dawn. Piplup use Peck on Shinx! said Dawn. Piplup ran to Shinx and Pecked rapidly at Shinx. Shinx use Discharge! said Steven. Piplup use Bubble Beam! said Dawn. Shinx began running so fast so he can dodge the bubbles but he got hit by the bubble. Shwink! What? said Steven. Shinx is evolving! said Volkner. Wow!...Again Piplup use Bubble Beam! said Dawn. Bubble Beam began shooting out of Piplup's mouth and then Piplup used Whirlpool. The Whirlpool sucked up all the bubbles from Bubble Beam and the the Whirlpool shot more faster which made it's attack power more. BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!!

Luxio is unable to battle! Piplup wins! said Vivian. I knew you could do it Dawn...said Steven. Dawn VS Kengo! said Vivian. Go Kadabra! said Kengo. Go Buneary! said Dawn. Kadabra use Confusion! said Kengo. Buneary use Jump Kick! said Dawn. Once Buneary got close to Kadabra, he used Confusion and pushed Buneary against the wall with psychic energy. Buneary use Ice Beam!!! said Dawn. Ice Beam hit Kadabra and it was a strong hit. Yeah! said Dawn. I can't let her use that move again! said Kengo in his mind. Kadabra use Disable! said Kengo. Buneary use Ice Beam! Buneary? You can't use it?! said Dawn. Buneary is not able to use Ice Beam because of Disable. Disable removes you from using the last move you used, which is Ice Beam...Buneary's strongest move! said Volkner.

Great...said Steven. Kadabra use Psycho Cut! said Kengo. Kadabra came hovering fast to Buneary and was about to use Psycho Cut but. Buneary use Jump Kick on Kadabra! said Dawn. Not so fast! Kadabra use Trick! said Kengo. Buneary kicked Kadabra and it was a fake! What?! said Buneary. Kadabra came down from the air and used Psycho Cut and after that Kadabra used Psychic and threw Buneary up in the air.

Buneary used her ears and bounced off from them and Kicked Kadabra and then when Kadabra hit the ground, Buneary jumped and used her ears to rapidly punch Kadabra. Kadabra tried to use Psycho Cut again but missed because Buneary used Quick Attack and kicked Kadabra because of Quick Attack. Kadabra use Psychic! said Kengo. Psychic hit Buneary but Buneary barely has any energy left to attack but Kadabra is running really fast to Buneary. Buneary use your final attack! Don't Worry Buneary! said Dawn. Buneary Dizzy Punched Kadabra before he could attack Buneary and knocked Kadabra out. Kadabra is unable to battle! Buneary wins! said Vivian.

Yeah! said Dawn. Good Job Dawn! said Kengo. But now you have to battle Serenity...People are always afraif of her. She never talks, but she can communicate to her Pokemon with her Psychic powers. said Kengo. So she uses Psychic Pokemon? Yup! I'll be watching from the stands Dawn! Yeah...Okay. said Dawn looking at Serenity and Serenity gave a blank stare back. I think I felt a chill went down my spine. said Dawn swallowing one big gulp. Serenity VS. Dawn! said Vivian. Go!!! Serenity sends out a Xatu with that same expression on her face as always. Go Buneary! said Dawn.

Buneary use Ice Beam! said Dawn. Xatu use Teleport...said Serenity in her head. Xatu Teleported then used Confuse Ray. Buneary? Buneary! Snap out of it! said Dawn. Now is our chance to strike! Xatu use Ominous Wind! said Serenity in her head. A strong wind blew and Buneary's feet couldn't stay on the ground and Buneary hit the wall. Buneary use Jump Kick! said Dawn. Jump Kick hit Xatu and Xatu fell back.

Buneary rapidly punched Xatu so many times that Xatu actually blinked because of the attack. YOU DARE MAKE MY POKEMON BLINK!!! said Serenity. Hey, I can here you? said Dawn. Just this once! said Serenity. Xatu use Psychic! said Serenity. Psychic launched Buneary in the air and kept on hitting the wall and once Buneary hit the ground Xatu used Peck on Buneary. Buneary use your strongest move!!! said Dawn. Buneary charged up as Xatu is flying to attack Buneary but when Xatu got close enough Buneary launched Ice Beam.

Xatu fell to the ground but used Substitute so it wouldn't get hurt when it was down. Buneary use Ice Beam! said Dawn. The Substitute broke and then Buneary launches a Quick Attack and Knocked-Out Xatu. Xatu is unable to battle! Buneary wins! said Vivian. Good Job Dawn! said Steven. Yeah, I guess but I never found Serenity...She disappeared...But we'll see her again! said Dawn. Exactly! Don't Worry! said Steven giving Dawn a Thumbs-Up. Yeah! Come on, Let's eat Dinner!!! said Volkner. All right!!! said Dawn and Steven.


	9. GA:9 The Girl They Call Latias!

**The Girl They Called Latias**

Eterna Forest is a mysterious place... said Volkner. And Beautiful as well... said Dawn. I don't care! Eterna Forest has the word "Eterna" in it so we must be close to Eterna City!!! I can't wait to do my 2nd Gym Battle!!! said Steven. "Shake!" "Rattle!" "Rattle!" What was that?! said Dawn. I don't know, stand on your guard! said Steven. Hey it's a girl...said Dawn. Where is she! said Galactic Grunt 1 as the girl hides behind Steven. There she is! said Galactic Grunt 2. I suppose you're going to protect her...said Galactic Grunt 1.

Yeah! Why do you want her!? said Dawn. Go Staravia! said Steven. Go Kriketune! said Galactic Grunt 1. Go Electivire! said Volkner. Go Aipom! said Galactic Grunt 2. Staravia use Wing Attack Rapidly!!! said Steven. Kriketune use Protect! said Galactic Grunt 1. Aipom use Brick Break! said Galactic Grunt 2. Electivire somersault over Aipom when Aipom used Brick Break and punched Aipom in the back with Thunderpunch. Staravia now use Aerial Ace! said Steven. Staravia cut Kriketune thus knocking him out. Electivire then used Thunder knocking-out Aipom.

RETREAT!!! said the Galactic Grunts. All right! You're safe now girl! said Steven. The girl started observing Steven really close. What are you doing? said Steven. The girl pulled Steven's arms to a building on top of a hill still in the forest. Whats's this? said Steven. Steven! Wait Up! said Dawn. What is this building? said Dawn. I think this is where those Galactic Grunts came from...said Volkner.

Let's go! said Steven marching in. We do this all the time! said Dawn. Halt! said a Galactic Girl. I'm gonna have to take you in for infiltration, and for you little girl...just because you have a stupid outfit on! said Galactic Girl. What! GRRR!!!! IT'S ON SISTER!!! Go Piplup! said Dawn. It's been on! Go Golbat! said Galactic Girl.

Piplup use Whirlpool! said Dawn. Golbat is sucked up by the Whirlpool and Golbat took it as an advantage and shot Poison Stings and since he's spinning the Poison Sting shot everywhere in the room. No! Piplup! Stop the Whirlpool! said Dawn. Now Bubblebeam! said Dawn. The Bubblebeam hit Golbat and Golbat hit the ground. Golbat is knocked-out! RETREAT!!! said Galactic Girl. All right! said Dawn.Once again you're here Steven...and Latias. LATIAS!!! said Volkner, Dawn, and Steven.

Yes, she is Latias! She is just taking the form of a girl! Since I already captured Latios...It's your turn...Latias. BAM!!! The roof collapse and two people were riding on a Charizard. Blaze!!! said Steven. Steven...said Blaze. I see you met Latias. Go Tsugome Ball! The Tsugome Ball captured Latios. Latias charged up a huge attack and launched the beam at Blaze. It's Hyper Beam!!! said Steven and Dawn.

Latias was so tired after the attack, she transformed back into a Pokemon. Good bye Steven...said Blaze. Charizard use The Jet-Black Flamethrower!!! said Blaze. Charizard used a huge jet black flames on the building and the building collapsed. Are you okay Latias? said Steven. We have to get Latios back!!! said Latias. You speak? said Steven. I guess... said Latias. I'll join your team to get back Latios! said Latias. You wil!? said Steven. Of course you can join! said Steven. And don't worry! said Dawn. We'll get him back... said Volkner.

My Lab!!! NOT AGAIN!!! said the crazy professor.

To Be Continued...


	10. GA:10 Pokemon Gym Battle at Eterna City!

**Pokemon Gym Battle: The Eterna City Way!**

All right time to battle!!! said Steven. No..It's time to battle when you go thru these doors. said Dawn. Whatever! said Steven. All right! Gardenia! I know you are here!!! Welcome challenger! said Gardenia. I understand you want to battle? said Gardenia. Go Staravia! said Steven. Nice type choice. said Latias. Yeah...Good Luck Steven!!! said Dawn. Go Turtwig! said Gardenia.

Turtwig use Razor Leaf! said Gardenia. Staravia use Aerial Ace! said Steven. Staravia flew left to right, dodging the Razor Leaf and hit Turtwig with an Aerial Ace but Turtwig used Withdraw at the last second but still got teared up by Aerial Ace. Turtwig use Curse! said Gardenia. Turtwig's Attack and Defense rose while his Speed fell. Huh? Come on!!! Turtwig is a slow Pokemon! You're just gonna make his Speed fall even worse?! said Steven. Staravia use Aerial Ace again! said Steven. Turtwig shielded the attack when Staravia hit Turtwig and then Turtwig hit Staravia with an Absorb.

What?! Okay! Enough playing around! said Steven. It seems that Gardenia was able to get around losing speed and uses the Defence, such as shielding Aerial Ace, and the attack, when Turtwig used Absorb after shielding the attack. said Volkner. Okay...Staravia use Wing Attack! said Steven. A tornado came out of Staravia's Wings and Turtwig went into his shell and the shell was launched into the air and landed near Staravia. Turtwig popped out of the shell and used Energy Ball. Staravia!!! said Staravia. No!!! said Steven. She managed to use Wing Attack as a good thing. She knew I wouldn't expect Turtwig to land near Staravia and attack. said Steven in his mind.

Go Luxio! said Steven. We finally get to see Luxio in action! said Dawn. Good Luck Steven!!! said Latias. Luxio use Crunch! said Steven. Turtwig was crushed by Crunch and fainted. Luxio had bright lights around him. Luxio is evolving? said Volkner. That quickly!!! said Volkner. LUXRAY!!! said Luxray. Come back Turtwig! said Gardenia. Go Roserade! said Gardenia. Roserade!!! said Steven, Dawn, and Latias. You're probably gonna have a lot more trouble on Roserade than Turtwig. said Gardenia. Roserade charge!!! said Gardenia. Charge? Luxio use Thunderbolt!!! said Steven. I got her cornered! said Steven. Are you saying something? You think you have me cornered do you!!! said Gardenia. Luxray lunged at Roserade and then Roserade unleashed a huge beam of the Sun's rays. Solarbeam!!! said Gardenia.

What!!! said Steven. BAM!!! Luxray is struggling to survive lunges at Roserade again. Roserade use Energy Ball! said Gardenia! Luxray use Protect! said Steven. Luxray protected himself against Energy Ball and hits Roserade with a Spark. Roserade! said Gardenia. Roserade use Mega Drain! said Gardenia. Luxray use Substitution! said Steven. Luxray used a Substitution and Mega Drain destroyed it and Luxray popped out and used Charge Beam. Roserade is unable to battle! Luxio wins! said the referee. Come back Roserade...Go Cherrim!!! said Gardenia. Cherrim use Magical Leaf! said Gardenia. Luxray dodge! said Steven. Luxray dodged the attack! Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to kiss me! said Steven. Think again...said Gardenia.

Magical Leaf came back like a boomerang and hit Luxray. What?! said Steven. Magical Leaf never misses! said Gardenia. Rotten Luck! said Steven. How is Steven gonna win this Dawn? said Latias. I don't know Latias. said Dawn. Cherrim use Bullet Seed! said Garednia. Luxray dodged all the Seeds and attacked Cherrim with Spark but Cherrim wrapped herself in her petals to bring up her Defence a little. Luxray use Thunderbolt!!! said Steven. Roserade use Solarbeam!!! said Gardenia. BAM!!! The attacks collided and Luxray was left standing. Cherrim comeback!!! said Gardenia. Luxray, Return!!! said Steven. I'm not going to play around anymore...Go Venusaur!!! said Gardenia. What!? said Steven. Go Prinplup!!! said Steven. Venusaur use Petal Dance!!! said Gardenia. Prinplup dodge!!! then use Bubblebeam!!! said Steven. Petals launched at Prinplup but Prinplup jumped and used Bubblebeam.

Venusaur use Vine Whip! said Gardenia. Prinplup! Dodge and use Water Pulse! said Steven. Prinplup got trapped by Vine Whip. Prinplup! said Prinplup. Shwink! Empoleon!!! said Empoleon. Prinplup evolved?! said Steven. I think I know why his Pokemon are evoving quickly...said Latias. Steven's Pokemon must think that Steven's soul is pure and powerful. I think mostly powerful... said Dawn. Luck for Steven, Grass moves aren't super effective against Empoleon. said Volkner. Empoleon use Metal Claw! said Steven. Venusaur use Vine Whip! said Gardenia. Empoleon jumped over Venusaur and rapidly used Metal Claw. Venusaur is unable to battle!!! Empoleon wins!!!

ALL RIGHT HE WON!!! said Dawn and Latias hugging Steven. Wasn't it hard for you to raise your Pokémon to be so good Steven? I guess that's a measure of how much you love your Pokémon. In recognition of that, I proudly grant you this! Steven got the Forest Badge. I would love to battle you again Steven. said Gardenia. Me too but we got to get going. I understand...Bye!!! said Gardenia. Bye!!! said Steven, Latias, and Dawn. Actually Steven...said Dawn. We were thinking...said Latias. They want to stay here for a little while... said Volkner. What!? Are you crazy!!! said Steven. Team Galactic or Tsugome might track us down!!! said Steven.

No we won't. said Dawn and Latias. Okay... Four days! said Steven. Four days to get whatever you want and enjoying yourselves. said Steven as Latias, Dawn, and Volkner ran to the Pokemon Center. I call top bunk!!! said Dawn.

Next Chapter: Tales of Eterna City

To Be Continued...


	11. GA:11 Tales of Eterna City

**Tales of Eterna City**

Author's Note: This Chapter is mainly about the main characters and their adventures in Eterna City. Enjoy!!!

* * *

The Tale of Dawn and Latias

Come on Latias! said Dawn. Where are we going Dawn? said Latias. Where all girl go during vacation...SHOPPING!!! and even a spa treatment! said Dawn. So this what you call a Girls Day Out? said Latias. Right! Now let's get a move on! said Dawn. Eterna Square! said Latias. Yup! This is the place! said Dawn. Two Tickets for the Spa please! Coming right up! said the Clerk. Here we are! said Dawn.

Wow! the Spa is relaxing! said Latias. See what did I tell ya! Okay ladies your 30 minutes are up! said the Clerk. Oh man, I wish we could stay here more longer but I don't have money. Oh mister...Could you give us a 30 more minutes, please? said Latias flirting. Uh...yes stay here as long as you want. said the hypnotised Clerk. WHAT WAS THAT?! said Dawn. That was the move Charm! said Latias. You got too teach me that! said Dawn. Sure! I'll teach you it later! said Latias.

1 Hour Later...

Now that was relaxing! said Dawn. I just realized that I could use my Charm ability on Steven and Volkner. Yeah! We could make them do our chores! said Dawn. Ha! Ha! Ha!

The Tale of Steven and Nozomi

Man! I can't believe I did Dawn's chores! I feel bad for Volkner though, He had to scrub the toilets! said Steven. Hey! What's this? said Steven reading from a poster. The Space-Time Tourney? Are you thinking of entering? said Nozomi. Huh? Oh! You're name is uhhh... Zoey! Right? Nozomi!!! said Nozomi. Oh, sorry! said Steven. So like I was saying, are you entering? said Nozomi. Yeah, I guess. said Steven. Good, I wanted to battle you...said Nozomi. Really? Now I really want to enter!!! said Steven. So you're registering as Steven Uchiwa with Empoleon, Luxray, and Staravia? said Nurse Joy. Yes. said Steven. Let's get this Tournament underway!!! said Vivian. Wait a minute!!! Vivian is the Host of Contests and Battles?!! sais Steven.

Go Empoleon!!! said Steven. Go Electabuzz!!! said Casey. Empoleon use Surf! said Steven. Electabuzz use Protect! said Casey. Electabuzz left a hole in the wave because of Protect then it rammed into the stadium wall, Then Empoleon jumped up and use Hydro Pump. Empoleon use Hydro Pump! said Steven. The pressure by Hydro Pump pushed Electabuzz into the stadium wall. Electabuzz use Thunderpunch! said Casey. Electabuzz charged up Electricity into his fist and charged toward Empoleon and rammed into the Penguin Pokemon.

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Steven! I'm gonna hurt you for making me put up with this! said Empoleon. Sorry! Empoleon use Ice Beam! said Steven. Empoleon charged the freezing cold temperature inside his body and released it into 3 beams that nearl froze Electabuzz. Electabuzz use Thunderbolt! said Casey. Not so fast! Empoleon use Hydro Pump! said Steven. Electabuzz launched Thunderbolt but Empoleon dodged it and used Hydro Pump. Electabuzz fainted! Empoleon wins! Go Beedrill! said Casey.

Beedrill use Double Team! said Casey. Beedrill fromed into 2, then 4, then 6, then 8, and so forth. Uh...Empoleon use Ice Beam on all of them! said Steven. Empoleon shot a ray of ice at all of them and they all disappeared. Empoleon confused, sweat dropped anime-style. Where's beedrill. Where you would least expect it! said Casey. Beedrill fell out of the sky and attacked Empoleon with Aerial Ace. Empoleon comeback! sorry boy. said Steven. Go Staraptor! said Steven. Staraptor use Brave Bird! Beedrill fainted! Empoleon wins!

All right! We won! said Steven. Okay! Everyone come on out! Steven! You are so cocky!!! I can't believe you left me in battle!!! But on the bright side, we did won. Okay everyone! all the contestants comeback to the arena! said Vivian. Steven VS. Nozomi! Go Glameow! said Nozomi. Go Staravia! said Steven. Staravia use Aerial Ace! Glameow use Shadow Claw! said Nozomi. The Pokemon moves collided but Shadow Claw wasn't used as an attack but as a shield! Glameow flip then use Iron Tail! said Nozomi. Shwink!!! Starvia is evolving!!! Staraptor!!! said Staraptor. All right a Staraptor!!! Good Timing! said Steven. Staraptor dodged the attack and used Close Combat. Staraptor dodged then use Close Combat on Glameow. Glameow flipped through the air and landed on Staraptor's back. Who says that cats always land on their feet! said Nozomi. Glameow use Thunderbolt! said Glameow.

Glameow charged Thunderbolt inside her and unleashed it with great force. Staraptor almost fainted but used Fly to attack Glameow. Glameow fainted! Staraptor wins! Go Mismagius! Mismagius use Magical Leaf! said Nozomi. Staraptor dodged the attack then was about to use Aerial Ace. Ha! You missed! Wait! Didn't I learn anything from that Gym battle with Gardenia? BAM!!! Staraptor fainted! Mismagius wins! Go Luxray! Luxray use Thunder Fang! said Steven. Mismagius was bitten by Luxray then Mismagius used Psychic and threw Luxray to the wall.

Luxray use Crunch! said Steven. Luxray bit the flesh out of Mismagius if she has flesh. Mismagius fainted! Luxray wins! We won you guys! said Steven talking to his Pokemon. Good Job Steven! said Nozomi. Thanks! said Steven. Well I gotta go, see ya! said Nozomi. See ya! said Steven. Steven...He's cute. I believe he'll become Pokemon Master.

The Tale of Pokemon

Come on! said Dawn. What is it Dawn? said Steven. I think it's a... said Volkner. Pokemon Resort! said Dawn. Pokemon Resort? said Steven. Yeah! I mean our Pokemon has been through some tough battle! Don't you think they deserve some vacation as well? said Dawn. Yeah, Okay! said Steven. Okay! said Volkner. Bye everyone!!! said Dawn, Steven, and Volkner. Hey Piplup guess what?! said Empoleon. What? said Piplup. I'm gonna be coo-pud! said Empoleon. Coo-pud?! Wait a minute...That's cupid!!! said Piplup.

Whatever! said Empoleon. Why would you want to be cupid? Because I've seen a love triangle between Volkner's Raichu, Dawn's Buneary, and Steven's Staraptor. Um... Buneary I would like us for... said Raichu. Not now!!! said Buneary. What! Aw man! said Raichu. So did you find out anything? Yeah! I wrote it down in this notepad! And the surprising thing is that I could write! said Empoleon. Let me see that! These are just notes on how to take over the world! And these plans will not even work! said Piplup.

Hey! It could happen! said Empoleon. Will you guys shut up... said Luxray. Huh? said Empoleon. Huh? said Piplup. Bickering won't get you no where, Empoleon you know those dumb plans of yours will never work! What are you talking about! Some of them work! said Empoleon. Oh yeah, name one. said Luxray. Uh...Er...Oh yeah this plan will work! Hydro Pump! Luxray dodged the attack! Oh yeah that was a good move... said Luxray sarcastically.

Uh...Staraptor...I. said Buneary. You guys look is that smoke! said Staraptor. Swellow!!! said Swellow. Weavile!!! said Weavile. Linoone!!! said Linoone. And together we are the Speed Team!!! said Weavile, Linoone, and Swellow. Those guys are cheesy... said Luxray. For once I agree with you! said Empoleon.You guys don't look very fast. said Swellow. Look who's talking. said Staraptor. Shadow Ball! said Weavile. Dodge it! said Luxray! Look at what they are getting themselves into... said Piplup with a sigh.

Sneak Attacks? Cowards! Brave Bird! said Staraptor. Ice Beam! said Empoleon. Aw man! That's freezing cold! said Linoone. Linoone is frozen solid! said Swellow. Weavile used Fury Swipes on the ice to get Linoone defrosted. GRR!!! You'll pay for this! Extreme Speed! said Linoone. Whoa! That was faster and stronger than any Quick Attack I have ever seen! said Empoleon. Okay Break it up!!! said Piplup. Hey you! Stay out of this! said Linoone. You can't talk to my friend like that! said Empoleon. Grr!!! Growling both Linoone and Empoleon both staring face to face.

We pick fights in order to test our speed. Nobody has broke our winning streak! said Weavile. We'll be the one to break it... said Luxray. Is that so... are you the leader Luxray? said Weavile. Well, he isn't really the leader... said Empoleon. Shut up Empoleon! Just get ready to fight! You too Staraptor! But I don't have to worry about you Staraptor. said Luxray staring at Empoleon. Metal Claw! said Weavile. Where did he go? said Staraptor. Stand on your guard! He's a blur! said Luxray. Extreme Speed! said Linoone. Aerial Ace! said Swellow.

Metal Claw landed a hit on Luxray and then Luxray used Thunderbolt on Weavile and paralyzing so his speed fell a little. Brave Bird! said Staraptor attacking Swellow. Nice one! But can you handle this? Steel Wing! said Swellow. Thunder! said Luxray attacking Swellow. Swellow fainted! I can't go on... said Swellow. Shadow Ball! said Weavile. Dodge it Empoleon!!! said Luxray. Huh? What! BAM!!! OW!!! said Empoleon. Empoleon! Focus! Or at least try... said Luxray. Shut Up! said Empoleon. Slash! said Linoone. Thunderbolt! said Luxray.

What? Luxray has that speed?! said Empoleon. Empoleon that's not him... That's the Quick Claw. said Staraptor. Oh! Okay! I get it! said Empoleon. You get it?! It must be a miracle... said Luxray hitting Linoone with Thunderbolt. Huh? What?! Get What!? said Empoleon. My point exactly... said Luxray. Oh man! That Thunderbolt is strong! said Linoone fainting. Linoone is unable to battle! Dark Pulse! said Weavile. BAM!!! Whoa! That Dark Pulse attack is strong! said Staraptor.

Weavile fainted! Luxray's Team wins! It's Empoleon's Team!!! said Empoleon. Hey you guys were great! said Weavile. Thanks... said Luxray. Staraptor... said Swellow. Yeah! said Staraptor. You were great competition against me. said Swellow. Thanks... said Starpator. Well, I believe this is goodbye! said Weavile. Until next time! said Empoleon. Bye!!! said Piplup. You were great Staraptor!!! said Buneary. Thanks Buneary... said Staraptor. Come on everybody! said Dawn. We gotta go you guys! said Steven. Everybody Return! said Volkner. They look all refreashed to me! said Dawn. Really? My Pokemon looks tired... said Steven.


	12. GA:12 The Legend of HoOh's Soul

**The Legend of Ho-Oh's Soul**

Hey? What's that up in the sky?! said Dawn. It looks like 5 Charizard...Maybe it's Tsugome! said Volkner. I'll go wake up Steven! Steven! Wake Up! said Dawn. Good-Morning Dawn... said Steven yawning. Steven! Wake Up and smell Tsugome! said Dawn. Tsugome! Dawn! You wake up Latias! said Steven. Okay! said Dawn. They're going to Jubilife City. said Steven. Yes but why? said Volkner. Is that Tsugome?! Do they have Latios?! said Latias. I wish I knew...said Steven. Let's go to Jubilife City...said Volkner. Hm.. Right. said Steven. Back to Jubilife city! But I guess in a Bad way? said Dawn.

Hey who's their! said Tsugome Grunt. Oh Great...said Volkner. You guys are on Tsugome's most wanted! said the Tsugome Grunt. Hey! We're famous! said Steven. Go Arcanine! said Tsugome Grunt. Go! said Steven. No...said a Robot. Huh!? said Steven. I'll battle...said the Robot. Who are you? said Steven. Squirtle! Go! said the Robot. Squirtle jumped off the Robot wearing a dirty brown cloak and took a stance.

A Robot as a trainer! And a weak little Squirtle! said the Tsugome Grunt laughing hysterically. Squirtle use Rapid Spin! said the Robot. Aracanine use Flamethrower! Squirtle spins at Arcanine but Arcanine uses a Blue Flamethrower at Squirtle and Squirtle managed to get through the flames and attack Arcanine. Squirtle use Rapid Spin again! said the Robot. Aracanine use Protect! said the Tsugome Grunt. BAM!!! Squirtle collided with Arcanine, but Arcanine fought back and flipped in the air. Squirtle come out of your shell and use Hydro Pump!!! said the Robot. What! No! said the Tsugome Grunt. Arcanine is unable to battle! Squirtle wins! GRRR!!! Retreat! said the Tsugome Grunt. The Robot walks awayuntil Dawn speaks up.

Hey wait! That was amazing! What's your name? said Dawn. That is not your concern. said the Robot. Huh? said Dawn. Now that was weird. said Steven. He's a Robot, What did ya expect?! said Volkner. Weird, I sense a huge pwer inside of him. Come on! Let's go inside Jubilife city! said Steven. Look at that! A Tsugome Airship! said Volkner. Hello Steven...said Blaze. Blaze!!! said Steven. I see you managed to get pass our grunts. What are you doing in Jubilife?! said Steven. Yeah!!! said Dawn. Team Galactic took over this city at first but we driven them out. What have you done to Latios!!! said Latias. Ah Latias, We are using Latios as a mere pawn. That is all I can...GRUNTS ATTACK!!! said Blaze. What?! said the gang.

The Grunts from Tsugome attacked the gang with nets and brought them to there Air Battleship and put them in cells. Admin Hornet would like to see you now...said a Tsugome Grunt. Steven...It's hard to believe you are Blaze's little brother, He's is so much stronger than you... But now you have interfered with our plans long enough! Time for you to suffer! said Hornet. Go Typhlosion! Use Flamethrower! said Hornet. AAUUGHH!!! said Dawn now crying. What did you do?! said Steven. I merely burned her hands to a crisp...said Hornet.

Dawn are you all right?! said Volkner and Latias. GRRR!!!! You're going to pay!!! said Steven. Winds started blowing as Steven teleported outside of the Battleship to the Streets of Jubilife. Steven has gone insane! said Volkner. Come on! said Dawn. Let's get off this ship! said Dawn. What's happening!? said Keanu, Jeremy, and Noah just now entering Jubilife City. Steven became out of control! said Latias. Steven! What's happening?! said Nozomi. He's going into Pheonix Form...said the Robot.

Pheonix Form? said the kids. I'll destroy you!!! said Steven as he activates Flaming-Gan then uses a Jet Black Flamethrower. Steven just blew an airship out of the sky! said Jeremy. Phione! said Jeremy's Phione. We have to stop him! said Noah. Look at him...He didn't even sync with a Fire Type Pokemon but he's still strong. said the Robot. Only the people he cares for can stop him. Steven! I'm okay! calm down! said Dawn.

**In another part of the Sinnoh region**

My ocarina! it's glowing! said Princess Melody.

**In another part of the Sinnoh region**

You guys! Bring the leader here! Ho-Oh's soul has been revealed! said a Worshipper.

**Back at Jubilife...**

Steven! Wake up! said Volkner. Steven we care for you! said Latias. Steven! Please Wake-Up!!! said Dawn. The winds stop blowing as Steven turned from Pheonix Form to Human. Man! My head is dizzy! said Steven. Steven! You're Okay! said Dawn hugging Steven. Hey...Why is everyone here?! Are we having a party?! said Steven. Dawn, I'll be traveling with you until we finsh our contest in Floarama Town. said Nozomi. Really? That's great! said Dawn. Steven...I will battle you soon. said Keanu. All right!!! said Steven. Dawn...said the Robot. Huh? said Dawn. My name is Rokusho... said Rokusho as he walks away. Rokusho... said Dawn.

Steven has been transformed into a monster but with the help of his friends he turned back too normal. And will we also learn the mysteries of Rokusho?

Steven... You have activated the Flaming-Gan but you can only use it in Pheonix Form... Keep practicing and you can use it anytime...said Blaze.

To Be Continued...


	13. Movie:1 The Great Battle on Poketopia!

**Pokemon The Great Adventure The Movie: ****The Great Battle on Poketopia!**

Vroom!!! The sound of a plane can be heard as four kids are on the island of Poketopia. Look at this place! Over half of this place is a tourist attraction! said Dawn. Staying here for a vacation was a great idea Volkner!!! said Dawn and Latias. Yeah... said Volkner. Boom! Boom! Boom! the sound of drums can be heard in the background. Hey! A marching band! said Steven. It's Princess Fuji...said Volkner. What!? It is?! said Steven. Princess Fuji is a 17 year old princess with long black hair and wears a necklace with a skyblue crystal and wears a pink kimono. I'm gonna get an autograph!!! said Steven running. Wait Steven!!! said Latias and Dawn.

Go Staraptor!!! said Steven jumping on Staraptor. Let's go catch up with the marching band!!! said Steven. Staraptor was right next too the seat the people were carrying wich had the Princess in it. Princess Fuji!!! said Steven. What?! Guards run faster!!! said Fuji. Hey! Comeback! said Steven. So much for that...said Steven. STEVEN!!! said Dawn hitting Steven. What were you thinking?!! said Dawn. Stardom? said Steven. This city is beautiful! said Dawn while Steven, Dawn, Latias, and Volkner were riding the Monorail. I wish I could've gotten her autograph. Princess Fuji is beautiful...said Steven. She's nothing special! said Dawn.

The gang got out of the Monorail and walked to the Ferry which brings people to the Gateway Colosseum. Are you ready Steven? asked Latias. Yeah, I'm ready! said Steven. They got off the Ferry and walked to the Gateway Colosseum. Colosseum Master Joe!!! Come out and battle me!!! said Steven. I see you challenge me. said Joe. All right you asked for it... Go Sceptile!!! said Joe. Go Staraptor!!! said Steven. All right! said Staraptor. Staraptor use Aerial Ace! said Steven. Sceptile use Leaf Blade! said Joe. Staraptor dodge the attack and attacked Sceptile with Aerial Ace. Staraptor use Close Combat! said Steven.

Sceptile use Bullet Seed! said Joe. Staraptor flew fast to Sceptile and then Sceptile use Bullet Seed and Starptor fell to the ground. Sceptile came up to Staraptor with Leaf Blade and Slashed him. Sceptileuse Leaf Blade again! said Joe. No not again! said Steven. Staraptor use Brave Bird!!! said Steven. Staraptor dodged Leaf Blade and hit Sceptile with a strong Brave Bird attack. Sceptile is knocked-out!!! Staraptor wins!!! Lucky shot... said Joe. Go Driftblim! Staraptor use Wing Attack! said Steven. Driftblim use Thunderbolt! said Joe.

Thunderbolt knocked-out Staraptor. Staraptor is unable to battle!!! Driftblim wins!!! Comeback Staraptor! Go Empoleon! said Steven. Empoleon use Aqua Jet! said Steven. Driftblim use Shadow Ball! said Joe. Empoleon dodged the attack and hit Driftblim with Aqua Jet. Now Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!!! said Steven. Driftblim is unable to battle!!! Empoleon wins!!! HE WON!!! said Dawn and Latias. He won... said Joe.

I won!!! said Steven. The gang walked out of the Colosseum and then Dawn talked about staying in a Five-Star Hotel. That's fine... I think. said Volkner. I can afford it said Dawn. Volkner, Dawn, and Latias walked to the Five-Star Hotel but Steven spot the Princess on a Rapidash galloping away. Are you coming Steven? said Latias. I'll meet you there... said Steven. All right. said Latias. Have a good time! said Dawn.

Go Staraptor! said Steven. Staraptor, Catch up with that Rapidash!!! said Steven getting on top of Staraptor. Let's Go!!! said Steven. Steven caught up with Princess Fuji and asked for her autograph. Princess Fuji!!! I want your autograph!!! said Steven. The Princess surprised, told Rapidash to gallop more faster. Come back!!! said Steven. The Princess turned and was forced into a corner. Ha!!! I finally caught up with you!!! said Steven.

What do you want you stubborn little boy!!! said Fuji. I just want your autograph. said Steven. I don't do autographs... said Fuji jumping on Rapidash and jumped over a wall. Oh well... said Steven. BAM!!! BAM!!! BAM!!! What?! said Steven. An airship was in the sky launching missiles at Poketopia. Princess Fuji! It would be very wise of you to come to the Waterfall Colosseum. In 1 hour if you don't get to the Colosseum by then... Poketopia is finished! said the Uknown Character.

I have to find Princess Fuji!!! said Steven. Dawn, Latias, and Volkner were looking for Steven and found him when he ran out of the alley. STEVEN!!! said Dawn and Latias. You're okay!!! said Dawn. Yeah! we have to find Princess Fuji! said Steven. I know... said Volkner. They looked everywhere until they found her sitting next to the Courtyard Colosseum. Princess Fuji!!! You're supposed to be at the Waterfall Colosseum!!! said Steven. Let him destroy Poketopia... said Fuji. What?!! said Steven. He's gonna do far more worse than destroy Poketopia if I go to the Waterfall Colosseum!!! said Fuji. What? said Steven. Well we have to try! said Steven.

Why! and let the world get ruled by Him!!! said Fuji. No... because you will lose faith in yourself if you let your Kingdom fall. said Steven. Come on...Let's Go... said Fuji. The gang made it to the Waterfall Colosseum and saw Him. Toto! said Fuji. You dare still call me that little sister?! My name is Totorashi!!! said Totorashi. Now hand over the Sky Crystal... said Totorashi. Sky Crystal? said Steven. I'm sorry but you can't have it! said Steven. That's Right!!! said Dawn.

Who are these foolish kids sister? said Totorashi. None of your buisness. said Fuji. I have the Dragon Crystal sister, Now hand over the Sky Crystal. said Totorashi. Go Luxray! said Steven. Come on Toto! Are you gonna battle?! No... But here are the people who will. The Draco Three!!! said Totorashi. Konohime, Rakiri, and Soifon are The Draco Three... said Totorashi. They don't look so tough. said the leader Rakiri. Go Salamence! said Rakiri. Look! Toto is getting away. Toto teleported back into his airship and the airship flew away. We'll beat them! said Volkner and Dawn. You and Princess Fuji will go catch Toto! said Dawn.

But that would be three against two! said Steven. Not exactly... said the purple robot with red eyes. Rokusho!!! said Dawn. Go Steven! said Latias. Go Dragonite! said Rokusho. Come on Princess Fuji! said Steven. Okay. said Fuji. Go Buneary! said Dawn. Go Lanturn! said Volkner. Go Flygon! said Konohime. Go Dragonair! said Soifon. Buneary use Brick Break on Dragonair! Dragonair wrapped around Buneary squeezing her. Dragonite! Save Buneary with Ice Beam! said Rokusho. Dragonite hit Dragonair with an Ice Beam which is super effective. Thanks Rokusho! said Dawn. No problem... said Rokusho.

Lanturn use Surf on Flygon! said Volkner. Flygon got hit badly but he still used Dragonbreath on Lanturn. Salamance use Fireblast on Dragonite! said Dragonite dodge then used Fly on Salamence. Buneary use Bounce! Buneary jumped in the air! Dragonite flew in the air and caught Buneary and then threw Buneary and Buneary used Brick Break. BAM!!! The attack hit Dragonair. No way! Buneary used Bounce so she would be in the air with power then Dragonite threw Buneary and Buneary used Brick Break! said Soifon. Lanturn use Thunderbolt on Dragonair!

Lanturn used Thunderbolt and if Thunderbolt hit Dragonair, Dragonair would be finished. Salamance blocked it and used Aerial Ace on Lanturn. Buneary used Bounce on Dragonair and Dragonair fainted. No! said Soifon. No! said Fuji. What is it?! said Steven. He's going to the Shrine of Trinity! said Fuji. The Shrine of Trinity? said Steven. That's where you take the Sky Crystal and the Dragon Crystal to so you can get the Red Orb and the Blue Orb. said Fuji. Come on! We have to catch up! said Steven.

Flygon use Crunch on Dragonite! said Konohime. Lanturn use Protect! said Volkner. Lanturn protected Dragonite and then Dragonite flew from behind Lanturn and used Ice Beam on Flygon. Flygon is Knocked-Out! Grrr!!! said Konohime. All right! No playing around! This has gone too far!!! said Rakiri. Salamance use Hyper Beam!!! What!!! said Volkner and Dawn. Becareful of the attack!!! said Latias. Dragonite use Hyper Beam!!! said Rokusho. Dragonite's Hyper Beam over powered Salamance's Hyper Beam and Knocked-Out Salamance. RETREAT!!! said The Draco Three.

How are we gonna catch up with Steven? said Volkner. I don't know, All our Pokemon are tired. said Dawn. I have an idea! said Latias. We finally made it. said Steven. Well hello little sister... said Totorashi. You... what do you plan to do with the Crystals! said Steven. Honchrow get that necklace! said Totorashi. Hey!!! Give me back my necklace!!! said Fuji. I'm sorry Fuji, I can't do that. Look at this door standing before you... If I place the Crystals in the door... said Totorashi placing the Crystals in the door. The door opened and standing before him was the Orbs. I will now unleash Kyogre and Groudon!!! said Totorashi. Wait! Are there more than one of each Orb?! said Steven. Yes...said Fuji.

Kyogre appeared near the Waterfall Colosseum and Groudon appeared near the Magma Colosseum. Now I have the Orbs and the Crystals! I will control Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza!!! said Totorashi. I'm sorry Toto but the Taking Over The World thing stops here!!! said Steven. Very well... said Totorashi. Go Charizard!!! said Steven. Go Spiritomb!!! said Totorashi. It looks like we didn't miss a thing. said Volkner. Steven has Charizard! He must have got him out of his Box. said Dawn. You guys! You made it! said Steven. How did you get here? said Steven. We rode Latias! said Dawn. And it was no easy job! said Latias transforming back into a human.

Steven...The world now rest in your hands... said Rokusho. I know... said Steven. Because if there is no world...I can't become Pokemon Master!!! said Steven. Good enough. said Rokusho. Spiritomb use Sucker Punch! said Totorashi. Charizard use Flamethrower! said Steven. Charizard dodged the punches and shot Flames out of his mouth and hit Spiritomb. Spiritomb use Dark Pulse!!! said Totorashi. Charizard use Flamethrower! said Steven. Spiritomb shot the Dark Pulse and missed but Charizard used Flamethrower and Spiritomb disappeared snd appeared from behind Charizard and punched Charizard with Sucker Punch. Charizard use Fire Blast! said Steven. Fire Blast hit Spiritomb but Spiritomb used Water Pulse and hit Charizard. Charizard is confused!

No!!! Charizard get up! said Steven. No... said Fuji. Hypnosis! said Totorashi. Charizard fell asleep and then Spiritomb used Dream Eater. Charizard is Roaring and holding his head in terror. Kyogre can be seen creating massive storms and Groudon created terrible Earthquakes. Rayquaza can be seen in the form of a meteor and attacked Kyogre and Groudon destroying a little bit of Poketopia at a time. No...said Steven. You are weak brother... said Blaze in Steven's head. You don't have enough hate to defeat me or avenge the family. No!!! Stop! Get out of my head!!! said Steven. Steven! Are you okay?! said Fuji. Huh? It was just my mind playing jokes with me. said Steven.

I won't let what Blaze said be true!!! said Steven. Charizard woke up! Charizard use Blast Burn! said Steven. Spiritomb is Knocked-Out! Comeback Spiritomb! Go Gengar! said Totorashi. Charizard comeback! said Steven. Go Empoleon! said Steven. Empoleon use Aqua Jet! said Steven. Gengar dodged then used Shadow Ball. Empoleon got hit by Shadow Ball then used Bubblebeam. Gengar use Shadow Clone! said Totorashi. Darkness came out of Gengar and formed the Darkness formed into a copy of Gengar. Both of the Gengars used Shadow Ball on Empoleon but Empoleon jumped and used Hydro Pump. Hydro Pump!!! said Steven.

Hydro Pump hit the two Gengars and the clone disappeared and the real one fainted. You one? said Totorashi. I told you I would win! said Steven. No...No!!! it's not over yet!!! said Totorashi. What's happening?! said Dawn. He's using Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza's powers on himself with the Sky and Dragon Crystal!!! said Fuji. A Groudon arm and tail and Kyogre's arm appeared and half Rayquaza's of face appeared on his own. His soul has been communed with Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza because the Sky and Dragon Crystal and The Red and Blue Orb are together. The Crystals and Orbs have to seal the souls into the closest vessel. said Fuji.

We have to extract the souls, But doing so will kill him. Huh? Why?! said Steven. Steven... If you extract a soul the holder of the soul will die. said Fuji. ...You know I have Ho-Oh's soul don't you... said Steven. Yes... And you have to use it right here! said Fuji. Okay! All I have to do is concentrate on anger! ROAR!!! said Steven. He's transforming!!! said Latias and Dawn. ROAR!!! said Steven. He's fusing with Charizard! said Dawn. Yes...You can fuse with a Pokemon your type in your soul form. said Fuji. Jet Black Flamethrower!!! said Steven.

Totorashi used Rock-Arm and punched the ground. Steven jumped and used Jet Black Flamethrower and hit Totorashi. Totorashi engulfed Steven with water and used Hydro Pump. Steven!!! Look at his shoulders! His shoulder pads are the Red and Blue Orb! and he is wearing the Sky and Dragon Crystal! said Fuji. That's right...I have to destroy them. said Steven. Sacred Fire!!! said Steven. Steven shot a huge sphere of flames at the Blue Orb and shattered it. AUUGHH!!! Groudon's powers...fading away!!! said Totorashi.

GRRR!!!! Dragon Pulse!!! said Totorashi. Dragon Pulse hit Steven and fell to the ground. That hurt...said Steven. Extrasensory!!! said Steven. Ho-Oh has Psychic abilities? said Dawn. Ho-Oh is a smart creature. said Fuji. Too bad for Steven! His brain is probably hurting from using attacks like that! He's not even close to being smart enough to use Psychic attacks! said Dawn. Extrasensory gave Totorashi a big headache and he fell to the ground. No...No!!! said Totorashi.

Groudon's powers still fading away! have to use it now. TRINITY FINISH!!! said Totorashi. 3 elemental rays of Water Spout, Eruption, and Outrage hit Steven and he fell to the ground. No!!! He can't lose now!!! He'll die!!! said Fuji. What?!! said Dawn. If he gets severely injured in his Sprit form...He'll die. What?!! No!!! STEVEN, DON'T DIE OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!!! said Dawn. No...Not here!!! Sacred Fire: Complete!!! said Steven. A better version of Sacred Fire came and instead of using Orange flames, the flames were Black. STEVEN!!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!! said Fuji.

The attack hit Totorashi and shattered the Red Orb and Totorashi apparently was killed. Steven and Charizard defused and fell to the ground exhausted from transforming. You're okay! said Latias. You idiot... said Dawn who was trying not to cry and hit Steven. You did it Steven... You saved Poketopia!!! said Fuji. I knew he could do it. Why do you think I traveled with him? said Volkner.

**The Next 2 Days...**

Boom! Boom! Boom! The sound of a marching band can be heard as they are celebrating the 70th anniversary of the founding of Poketopia and Princess Fuji came to see Steven. STEVEN!!! said Fuji. Princess Fuji!!! said Steven. Steven! I have to tell you exciting news!!! Our adventure is going to be in a movie!!! said Fuji. WHAT?!! said the gang. Yeah! I have to go!!! But production starts next year so... I'll send you a message when that time comes around the corner! BYE EVERYBODY!!! said Princess Fuji. Bye!!! said Steven. OH NO!!! I FORGOT TO ASK FOR A AUTOGRAPH!!! said Steven.

I got it covered... said Volkner holding a picture. What's this? said Steven. WHAT?!! She kissed me when I was asleep!!! said Steven. Yeah...It happened yesterday when she visited our hotel room to see us. WHY COULD'NT I HAVE BEEN AWAKE!!! said Steven. I'm gonna kill you guys for not waking me up!!! said Steven. Come on let's go on the boat to the Sinnoh region!!! said the gang. COMEBACK HERE!!! said Steven. The Picture that Steven was holding reads: Steven, Become Pokemon Master!!! Love Princess Fuji.


End file.
